This invention relates to hoses such as garden hoses and it has particular relationship to the storing of such hoses available for use. While this application deals principally with the storing of garden hoses, it is understood that the adaptation of the principles of this invention to hoses of other types is within its scope of equivalents. Disclosure Document 331,336 which relates to this invention and is of record in the Patent and Trademark Office is incorporated herein by reference.
In accordance with teachings of the prior art, a hose of substantial length, for example, 50 feet, is provided as a single unit. To store such a hose after use, it is disconnected from the source of water and is coiled and the coil suspended. The hose offers resistance to the coiling so that the coiling is an awkward and tiring disagreeable task. The hose as coiled is relatively heavy, adding to the problem of storing. Sometimes the hose becomes dislodged from the mechanism on which it is suspended and a part falls on the ground adjacent to the suspension where it may be run over by a vehicle.
It is an object of this invention to overcome the above-described drawbacks and disadvantages of the prior art and to provide a hose of substantial length which shall lend itself to ready storage without demanding the coiling and its attendant problems. It is also an object of this invention to provide a method of storing a hose of substantial length without encountering the above-described drawbacks and disadvantages.